Mikoto Misaka
Mikoto Misaka is the titular protagonist of the anime/manga seires A Certain Scientific Railgun, ''one of the main characters of the light novel and anime series ''A Certain Magical Index ''and the tritagonist of the franchise overall. She is from Tokiwadai Academy and is one of Academy City's Level 5 espers, ranked number three. She is nicknamed '''Railgun '''because of her ability to control electricity. She is voiced by Rina Satou in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Brittney Karbowski in the English version of the anime. Appearance Mikoto has light brown hair with a hair-clip on the right side of her hair and her eyes are the same color as her hair. She is also shown to be insecure about her body, feeling inferior when compared to girls with bigger bust sizes. She wears the Tokiwadai Middle School school uniform, sporting white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt. She is also known to always wear shorts under every skirt and dress she wears. This surprises an amnesiac Kamijou Touma as she is the only girl who wears boxers instead of panties. Personality To most people, she is considered a 'proper lady', but in reality, she's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies (or masculine since she wears boxers and an under shirt) and insecurities, a fact few people know of. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, and Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari comment on how shocked they are to find that, compared to other Level 5's, she doesn't look down on lower-level espers at all. This is probably because she was originally a level 1 esper and became a Level 5 esper through very hard work, though the fact that all espers start off this way makes this somewhat invalid. Often times she shows an incredibly immature and selfish side and even tsundere tendencies when her crush, Touma, insults her. To add to this childishness, she has an inclination towards cute things, most specifically, Gekota and Kill Bear merchandise. She likes frog merchandise, but only if it features Gekota. When she realizes that a stuffed animal another person is carrying is just a regular frog, she immediately loses all of her interest in the stuffed animal. She has a very irrational and unexplained fear of bugs, as shown in episode 6 of ''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. She can also be slightly hypocritical at times, getting angry at Touma for not calling her by her name despite never once calling him by his. Her hypocritical tendencies are further shown when she tells Mitsuko to be honest with herself, even though she's a tsundere who's constantly denying her feelings for Touma and has great trouble admitting that she even cares for him, let alone loves him. While generally amicable and humble, Misaka is highly individualistic. She often prefers to be solitary and dislikes the idea of being restricted by rules and duties such of those of Judgement and Anti-Skill. She wishes to avoid endangering other people and relies on her powers to try to solve problems on her own, frequently despite her better judgement. She has a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her frequent involvement in the crime-fighting body,Judgment, and her resolve is unshakable as shown when she was willing to lose in a fight against Accelerator on the first move to prove the Sisters Project wrong and save her remaining 9969 sisters (Tree Diagram predicted that she would die in the 185th move). She secretly likes cute things, especially Gekota (a popular frog mascot), and is easily embarrassed. She often goes to Green Mart to read manga for free in her spare time on Mondays and Wednesdays. She's also good at playing the violin and teaches Uiharu Kazari how to play in the Volume 12 of the Light Novel. Furthermore, according to Shirai Kuroko, Mikoto naturally acts as a leader, and becomes the center of attention by everyone, yet she cannot mingle with those people regardless of being the center. She states that Mikoto is at the top and defeats her enemies, but she cannot avoid making more enemies at the same time. Moreover, she states that the most important to Onee-sama is someone she can feel on the same level as her. Mikoto has been depicted as being quite intelligent, only natural as she is in Tokiwadai Middle School, a school that is meant to create world leading talents and thus deals with a very advanced curriculum. Furthermore she has been shown to be capable of solving problems meant for Kamijou Touma who courses a school rank higher than her, though it should be noted that Kamijou's school doesn't pursue the same academic excellence that Tokiwadai does. It was shown that Mikoto had intended to take the trial enrollment into Touma's school during the Ichihanaran Festival, which further showed her interest in Touma, though this came to naught as she was interrupted by Misaki Shokuhou. As of December of the current year, following the encounter with the High Priest and a glimpse at what Touma had been facing, Mikoto's pride has been considerably damaged, seeing how far behind she was and feeling she was nothing but a burden to him. At the same time, she is desperate to catch up with Touma and be able to stand on the same stage as him so she could tell him her feelings. This has led to her personality becoming somewhat unstable and developing in a potentially dangerous direction, noted by Mass Murderer Salome and exacerbated by her acquisition of the Anti-Art Attachment. Abilities Mikoto's power is known as the Railgun. She chose the ability name herself, naming it after her famous finishing move. Her ability belongs to a type of power users called Electromaster: those who can generate and manipulate electricity. Mikoto is the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City. Her maximum output is known to be 1 billion volts. *'Railgun': Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters. *'Lightning Attack Spear': Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. *'Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse': Mikoto has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target the organs *'Lightning Strike': Mikoto can call down real lightning using her ability regardless of season. This attack was shown powerful enough to cause an city-wide blackout. *'Electromagnetism': Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. *'Whip Sword' or Iron Sand Sword: Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. *'Cracking/Hacking': Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots. *'Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers': As an electromaster, Mikoto is of course able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electromasters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots. *'Flight': Using formulas similar to those she uses for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomised water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel. *'Defense Against Telepathic Manipulation': Mikoto has been shown to be to immune the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field. Video Games *Mikoto Misaka appears in a PSP game of Toaru Majutsu No Index fighting game. *Mikoto Misaka appears in Toaru Kagaku No Railgun & Cross Venus as a playable character. *Mikoto is also about to appear in the upcoming crossover, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Trivia *According to the interview on Kazuma Kamachi featured in "Toaru Majutsu no Index no Subete", the author states Mikoto is the one whom he want to choose as his friend among all Index characters. *She is the winner of 2011 ISML Bishoujo tournament *Out of all of the girls to have feelings for Touma, she is the only one yet to call Touma by his name (outside of the PSP video game and possibly in Volume 22 when she "cries" out to him). *Misaka is often seen assisting Kuroko and Judgment in general with her fighting and stopping criminals despite being a member for only one day. *Her Voice Actress, Rina Satō is best known voicing as Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Crystal, Tooru Taki from Natsume's Book of Friends, Negi Springfield from Negima!, Naoya Tohara from Astarotte's Toy! and Shura Kirigakure from Blue Exorcist. Gallery Mikoto Misaka.png 6720.jpg Misaka.png 78211.jpg|''Mikoto and her Railgun'' dbfc-mikotomisaka.jpg|''Mikoto in her Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax appearance'' Mikoto blushes.gif Railgun.jpg Railgun 2.gif Mikoto and Kuroko.jpg Railgun Gang.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Unwanted Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:Self-Aware Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Animal Kindness Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Insecure Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Superheroes Category:Amazons Category:Misguided Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Psychics Category:Famous Category:Titular Category:Determinators Category:Outright